


Take On Me (Name Interchangeable, WIP)

by marriotts



Category: ImAllexx/James Marriott - Fandom, Memeulous, WillNE, Youtubers, iNabber - Fandom
Genre: I really love James Marriott :), M/M, help me this is taking so long to write, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriotts/pseuds/marriotts
Summary: James has been rethinking the relationships around him. He finds it easy to categorise everyone except for Alex. It wouldn't bother him if they were more than just friends, would it?Disclaimer- I mean no disrespect to James, Alex, Fraser, Will or George in my writing. This extends especially to Lauren, who was James’ girlfriend. James has Tweeted about them breaking up already. Lauren is well known on his channel and I have absolutely nothing against her, I think she is hilarious.All of this work is fictional, if it happens to resemble reality it is coincidence. I am also not assuming James to be any sexuality, this extends to Will, Fraser and George. I in no way mean to misrepresent the LGBT community or Alex, Will, Fraser, George or James. I respect their boundaries and will not write them doing anything overly sexual (there may be references to it although I will not straight up write any smut). I am not a bisexual/gay man therefore I cannot accurately recount what it is like to be in a relationship as a gay/bisexual man. If you want to pick a bone at me message me privately, I’d like to keep it civil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is paired with a song, whether you listen to it or not is your choice, they will not negatively affect your experience. I recommend them as they may enhance the reading experience. There are mostly songs by Jack Stauber as I love his music with all my heart, most of the songs I use (if not all) are available on Spotify or YouTube. This is a WIP and will be refined later. Sorry!

Song: Windrag  
Artist: Jack Stauber.   
Album: Finite Form (2013)

James had never been more relieved to get a break from YouTube than the Christmas holidays. He was going to New York in early January, he’d have a break from studying for university and he would have a reason to get away from social media. Views were always down late December to mid-January and monetization was always a fight to get during the start of a new year so it wasn’t like he was losing anything, or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. After his trip to New York which was full of new friends, meeting subscribers and making collabs James was relieved to be back in London. Of course, he was moving into ‘the tower’ as Will and George liked to call it. And George and Alex were getting evicted.

How they’d managed that, James didn’t know. Of course there were logical reasons, it’s not like Alex was quiet and George didn’t get up to crazy things. They had sworn they kept to the ‘it’s 11pm shut the fuck up' rule. James had theorised that in Will’s Grindr video the guy who was bothering them was one people Will chatted up on Alex’s behalf. So during the hectic weeks full of spontaneous apartment viewings, another adpocolyse and James wallowing in his sadness with hard liquor lead to Alex and James not talking as much. Before Christmas time came around they had binge made Camp Cast episodes to fill in the gaps while they were visiting family but would soon have to get back into the routine that they’d so quickly adjusted to. Usually, the boys would talk often whether it was during the podcast, after James had finished school or on the phone. They’d always been close. James had heard Alex talk a lot about the Camp Cast, he wanted to take it up a notch. Alex was surprisingly taking the Camp Cast more seriously than any podcast and had even said he’d never let it die like some of the other projects he’d started.

Alex had entered James and Fraser’s shared apartment at 8pm, announcing his arrival with a loud knock at the door before he unlocked it. He then dramatically yawned while flopping onto the beat up grey couch that sat in the living room. James emerged from his room, halfway through writing out Portuguese verbs he was supposed to memorise. Disheveled he fiddled with his hair as he leaned into the room to find Alex sprawled across the couch on his phone. 

“Evening,” James muttered as he slowly settled himself on the couch next to Alex, he leaned his elbows on his knee caps and sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes.   
“I think I will move house ever again once I'm done apartment viewing!” Exclaimed Alex.   
James chuckled, “Serves you right for being an awful fucking neighbour.”  
“In my defence, it was all George Memeulous’ fault! He didn't enforce the ‘no WillNE after 11pm or we’ll get evicted’ rule!”  
James laughed again, “Like it wasn’t your fault! Throwing eggs in the shower at God knows what time for a video.” 

Alex quietened in defeat, he knew his fault he had a petty neighbour, that’s all, it didn’t make him happy though. Just when all his friends on YouTube move into one apartment complex two of them have to leave.   
“Aye, you’ll get a new flat, no worries.” James reassured his friend. “Let’s skip recording tonight, I don't think either of us are in the right mood for it.”

Wordlessly, Alex nodded as James rose and told him that he had to finish of his uni work. Alex argued until they settled on an agreement, James got 30 minutes to finish while Alex stayed in the same room as him hurling abuse the minute James started procrastinating. James quickly slipped into the rhythm on things, Alex laid on his stomach, legs high up in the air and eyes fixed on his phone. James was typing away on his laptop and occasionally flipping through his notes to look back at old lessons. He felt content and happy to relax and destress as he finished his work. Alex's breathing was slow and steady and he let out snorts of laughter as he scrolled through Twitter. They sat in silence both quietly getting on with their own things (one more productive than the other) and continued like that for an hour longer before Alex got fed up. He chucked his phone across the bed and examined James who was slouched over his desk.   
“James!” He called, quietly.   
When James didn’t answer him he called “Marriott." Followed by a “Jaaaames?”  
James bluntly replied “What?” But it sounded more like a “wot” than anything. Unable to hold laughter in any longer Alex giggled like he’d heard James just say the funniest thing in the world. Confused, James chuckled along with him. “What do you want, Alex?”   
“I dunno, what you promised? A movie and takeaway.”  
“I did no such thing!” James acted shocked.  
“Ah, yeah. We did, this morning over text.” Alex replied sharply. With a grin on his face James reluctantly tore himself away from his laptop and notes and padded into the dining room, Alex following close behind him.   
They quickly made the decision to order pizza and watch some awful movie, they never watched serious movies together because they always preferred to bant back and forth rather than paying attention. They quickly settled, in hoodies and with blankets onto James' couch at 9:30 on a Friday night.  
“We really are the coolest kids, mate.” James joked, poking Alex with his toe.   
“I know, Will invited me to a club with him but I turned him down since I had plans to party with you already.” Alex joked back. James had moved to the kitchen to fix the pair a drink to start the night off.  
“Thought you were gonna stop drinking.” Alex pondered out loud.  
“How long do you think that’d last?” James asked, genuinely curious.  
“Well,” Alex said hesitantly “I reckoned that you’d give up since it’s been a rough few months for you, mate.”   
“Yeah, it has. I think I’ve spent the majority of winter’s break getting fucked up in my apartment with you or Fraser. I’ve truly peaked.”   
Alex snorted, “Don’t forget the beans and baited jokes, you’ve spent 60% of this holidays making them, we all know it.”   
“Beancon was great though,” James commented. Alex hummed in agreement, it had been proper fun. Even though vidcon Britain had fucked it up for them it had managed to be a great opportunity to meet fans and hang out. Alex and James had done their whole unplanned stunt where James lifted Alex. It had been all over stan twitter along with the tweets about Lauren. All this year the only repeated questions James received besides ones about when he was uploading was “Where’s Lauren” or “Will you film with Lauren again”.

After a long relationship the mutual agreement was final, James and Lauren were no longer a thing, which hurt. It’d been a month and a half but James was still feeling down about it, sure they’d stayed friends but it'd never been the same, everyone knew that. A lot of the time James contemplated asking her if they wanted to try again but he knew, deep down that it wasn’t meant to be. Things are never going to be perfect and there were going to be ups and downs. James knew another girl would come around and ‘let him stick it in her’ as George had remarked. He hadn’t talked about it too much with anyone besides some close friends. 

Alex had manoeuvred himself so that his socked feat were on James’ lap, his feat pocking out of the blanket he was wrapped up in. He was slowly closing his eyes, reminding James of a cat who was falling asleep right next to a heater. James turned the TV’s volume down as he glanced over at Alex who seemed content and happy asleep on the couch. James decided to remain where he was, with Alex curled on his side, the colour light of the TV reflecting off Alex’s skin. James pulled out his phone and took a photo. He considered posting it on his Instagram story but decided against it and just texted George a quick ‘Alex is going to crash at my place for tonight’ and then switching off his phone. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the food he just ate but he had a warm buzzing feelingly in his stomach that pulled him into sleep early into the night. 

When James awoke he was flooded with the smell of coffee and burnt toast. Alex was shuffling around the kitchen attempting to will the beat-up coffee machine James’ flat came with to work while he had 4 slices of toast in the toaster.   
“Good morning sunshine!” Alex beamed as James stretched his arms over his head. Alex had showered and was in a fresh change of clothes. Thanks to the constant threats of eviction Alex had been running away to James' for the past couple of months and left a bunch of his clothes in a bag under James' bed. It took James a moment to realise that Alex was wearing his favourite hoodies— yellow (enter brand name). That was way too big for Alex to wear. James grinned at him and stumbled into the kitchen as Alex pushed at hot mug of coffee into James' shaky hands.   
“Thanks mate. ”He mumbled to Alex.  
“Wanna film this morning? I’ve got some business guy to meet tonight,”

That was the plan, James and Alex spent the day talking away to a camera and microphone about stupid stuff trending in the media. James was finally feeling himself again after a month of absence in his life. He also felt super positive, James and Alex were finally decided on taking the Camp Cast seriously. The paterion became a steady fund and the fans seemed to really enjoy the episodes. Once James graduates he would finally be able to focus entirely on YouTube. Things seemed bright even if the future was uncertain. Maybe that was because he had a great group of mates to cause trouble with or because he actually was going to do something career-wise, he didn’t know but he was enjoying where it was taking him.


	2. update

Basically, I've got school (creative writing stuff) and that shit. dunno how this is gonna go but thanks for 400+ hits/kudos. cheers x


End file.
